Tomboy
by Addel
Summary: Oneshot! Linda was a Tomboy... Dilan/Braig! Can be yaoi in a certain perspective.


**Tomboy**

Based on a topic in Gamefaqs.

Linda was a tomboy.

She did not want her friends to discover her true self. The black-haired girl could not imagine what Xehanort, Braight, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo's reaction would be!

So what did Linda do? Well, she had a flat chest, so she couldn't worry much. Secondly, she created an alias which went by the name "Dilan", a male name.

And well, of course, no one knew she was a girl.

Such a simple plan, but the results would affect a lot.

Braig had a huge secret.

A very big one. So big, that Xehanort, Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo don't even know… ESPECIALLY DILAN!

And why should Dilan NOT know? Because that secret involved him.

Braig had a crush on his fellow apprentice Dilan.

He didn't know how it happened. For the long period of time they've been Ansem the Wise's apprentice, he had fallen in love with the black-haired other.

Sighing, he suddenly thought of something. What if Dilan didn't accept his affection for him? Braig silently moaned. _Maybe I'll go ask the others about this…_ he thought and headed off to the other apprentices.

He saw Xehanort working on an anonymous experiment. "Hey Xehanort. Listen."

The silver-haired apprentice looked at him. "I got this friend—who is a boy—that has a crush on another boy. He thinks that the guy he likes won't accept his love, so he's asking me for help. S'what should he do?" explained the black/gray-haired man as Xehanort thought about it.

"Well, if it's really bugging him, tell your friend to just admit his feelings to get it off his head, despite the fact he COULD get rejected." After that, his orange-eyed friend returned to his temporarily forgotten work.

The somewhat old man rushed over to Even then explained the same situation. But the blond had a different reaction. "Of the same sex?! It will never happen between those two! Tell your friend to find a girlfriend like Yuffie, or Aerith."

Braig snarled quietly, _Wow, you're really helpful, Even._ He thought.

After the discouragement, he walked to Aeleus' working area, but receiving not a single word after explaining. So Braig headed towards the final apprentice. Why not Ansem the Wise? The six of them had a strong dislike for their Master, but couldn't bring themselves to leave him. Back to the point.

He approached Ienzo, who seemed as if he was expecting him. "Ienzo, I have a male friend who has a crush on a boy. He thinks that he won't accept his love. What should he do?" asked the orange-eyed apprentice. The much younger boy threw a large amount of hair on his face back.

"Braig, you should tell Dilan your feelings towards him. After all, you may not know if he has the same feelings towards you. But if you get rejected, it is best for you to move on. There are some girls in Radiant Garden."

"Thanks Ienz—wait… I so do not have a crush on Dilan!" exclaimed Braig while blushing dark red.

Ienzo rolled his eyes and looked at the older apprentice, "Don't deny it, Braig. I know how you look at Dilan every chance you get," mumbled the silver-haired boy.

The orange-eyed man sighed in defeat. "Alright, I confess. I'm hitting on Dilan. Happy? I'll go tell him my feelings… where IS Dilan?" Braig asked, tilting his head around.

The blue and red-eyed boy didn't look up from the experiment he was doing himself. "Probably at his room. Hey, when you're done, come back and help with our big experiment."

The six of them were all good friends, this resulting in the permission to enter anyone's room anytime. Once Braig was directly in front of Dilan's room, he took a deep breath and turned the knob.

"Dilan I—" he was cut off when he saw said apprentice dressing in front of him. "Aah… sorry if I interrupted you in anything Di-i-luuh?" as a blushing Braig caught sight of Dilan's privates, he was speechless.

Once he regained his senses, he couldn't help but scream "HOLY! YOU'RE A GIRL?!" While the crazed Braig was panicking, Dilan—or shall I say Linda immediately dressed. "So you found out, huh Braig?" she quietly said. That calmed him down.

"But… your name is Dilan, right?" The black-haired girl shook her head, "It's Linda."

"I see. So, um… I gotta tell you something. It's been bugging me for a long time now and… uh…" he took a long deep breath, "I love you Di—uh, Linda."

This time is was she who was speechless. "I…" The black and gray haired man frowned, "You don't feel the same, don't you?" he solemnly whispered. The girl smiled, "I do… now." Those words raised Braig's spirits. Linda walked towards the door, "You promise not to tell about my sexuality, right?"

Braig though, "But when we date, it'll seem like boy to boy. Even really doesn't like the idea of that. Are you SURE I shouldn't tell the others?"

Smirking, Linda turned on her heel and approached her male companion. "I know something to keep you quiet…" she whispered as said male gave her a face of confusion. All of the sudden, the black-haired female cupped Braig's face and pulled him to a long kiss—square on the lips.

The older man was going red from the contact. He felt heat on his cheeks as he returned the kiss.

After a few minutes/seconds, the two finally pulled away. Linda headed towards the door again, grabbing her lab coat. "See you later." She smiled and left, going back to her disguise.

Braig remained at his place in Linda/Dilan's room. "Sure, I'll keep it a secret. Our dirty little secret." With a cheeky grin, he walked off, to help his male partners.


End file.
